In U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,917 there are described a number of substituted 1H-imidazole-5-carboxylic acids as antifungals. Some of these compounds have been described as bud growth inhibitors in U.S. Pat. No. 3,873,297. EP-A-0,199,206 discloses cyclohexyl or hexenyl substituted imidazole-5-carboxylic acids having plant growth regulatory, herbicidal and fungicidal activity. In EP-A-0,191,514 a series of 1-substituted imidazole-5-carboximidates are taught to possess fungicidal properties.